Prehistoric Park
by AngryBritishGuy
Summary: I will get sued. This is the only chapter I will publish.


PREHISTORIC

PARK

By Oli Woodward

PART 1

The Bambiraptors streaked through the dense tropical forest, on a secret island 129miles west of Costa Rica. This island was called Isla Gratis, an island owned by InGen, a biogenetics company that tried to recreate extinct animals. Two other islands existed, but Site C was unbeknown to almost everyone working for InGen. This island was used for testing the creations intelligence and social skills. A very advanced pack of Bambiraptors roamed the 100 square kilometres of land.

. . .

An unsuspecting stegosaurus slowly walked up the bank of a shallow river, suddenly being pounced on by the Bambiraptors. A blueish raptor with red streaks on its back (the Alpha) snapped at the neck of the previously peaceful creature. The Stegosaurus swung its tail, which had 1.5-2 metre long spikes on it, at a juvenile raptor, instantly killing it. The alpha flared up with rage and violently broke the neck of the Stego, murdering it. After eating and drinking from the river, the pack of 4 raptors moved on downstream. The river started to get wider, and, as the moved along, they bobbed their heads like modern birds.

InGen workers, packed with tranquilizer guns, unloaded a cargo vessel on the port of Isla Gratis. They heard hooting coming from the forest, but brushed off. Anything hooting wouldn't be able to do much damage to them. As it started to get dark they could make out bright glowing eyes shining from the forest. About an hour later the sky was pitch black and 10 metres in front of the men they could see eyes. 100's of glowing eyes in the forest. Watching them. A single hoot echoed through the air and the eyes disappeared. Then reappeared. Again another hoot filled the desolate

air – then silence. For a moment the air hung emptily. Suddenly a chorus of hooting and screeching erupted in the air. Nothing. All that could be heard was the breathing of the 8 men, until one man, Dr. Alves (a dinosaur expert), ran inside a spacious titanium bunker, and beckoned for the rest to come inside. A few turned around to walk in, but just then a stampede of 9 foot tall dilophosaurus' rushed towards the men, jumping on them and ripping them to shreds. Dr. Alves slammed the bunkers latch shut and prayed for the lives of the crew on the boat. If something happened to them – THE BOAT! Alves rushed up to the radio on the wall and called the boat: "Hello, Hello? This Doctor Alves. Leave shore immediately-''

"Excuse me, why?"

"Dinosaurs in the vicinity. Go now!"

"Okay."

The raptors heard a loud rumble and a frantic chorus of hoots and screeches from ahead. They then saw it. 40 dilophosaurus' running and screaming. A massive shiny dinosaur drifted above the water. The youngest of the pack, named Ice, called to the others to leave. Suddenly everything went silent apart from the loud rumble from the sea. Slowly the raptors turned to him. Then 40 dilophosaurus' heads. The raptor stood still for a moment, frozen in terror. The dilos were three times bigger than him, and they were heading for him. The alpha screeched at him to run, and he did. Darting through the jungle, the raptors were only a few metres in front of the dilos. Eventually the tired dilos gave up, instead choosing to feast upon the dead Stego.

. . .

The Alpha's mate, Babe, slashed at Ice's face for being so stupid. Ice retaliated, biting Babes neck, which caused the beta, Shade, to jump on Ice, bringing him down. She was about to kill Ice when the Alpha roared fiercely at her. Shade was about to roar at the Alpha when he silenced her with a glance to the left. A fully grown saurophaganax stared at them. Babe turned to run, but at that instant the saurophaganax's mate emerged. A female, bigger than the male, with a brown body and black crest on its head. On the other hand, however, the male was a bright red brown with a light blue crest. The Bambiraptors were cornered. The saurophaganax male went to bite the Alpha, but the Alpha was too fast. Jumping onto the female, he slashed at her neck, only to be thrown off of her, into a massive tree. Shade pulsed with fury and tried to avenge her older brother. Ripping open the female's neck, Shade leapt onto the male, but sled off of his back. Babe tried to jump on to the male but was crushed in its massive jaws. The alpha started to clumsily get up. At that moment the dilos sprang onto the giant therapod's back, ripping it to pieces. A neon green dilo ripped the Alpha's head straight off. Ice and shade sprinted away, but to no avail. Running into a clearing they realized they had lost them. Then, out of the trees' a deinonychus appeared, showing its long claws. Then another appeared. Before they knew what was happening, they were dead. It happened in 4 seconds. One came from the side, killed Ice, the others in the clearing got Shade.


End file.
